Break the Sky Limit
by Seito
Summary: To say Tsuna was worried sick out of his mind was like saying the sun was bright, the sky was blue. A glorious understatement that didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. Someone had taken /his kids/. There was hell to be paid. Part of the Adoption by Kidnapping Verse


**anon** asked: First off I wanna say I love all your stories! They are amazing and have kinda inspired me. ^^ what do you think Reborn and Tsuna's reaction to Yu and the others be when they get home? I sense a grounded for life XD also do you think they will ever show Yu's face or is it gonna be like TYL tsuna were we all crying cause we never see his face.

Oh anon, we can do so much better than that. They better show Yu's face.

* * *

The battle had been won, the dust had been settled.

They had all regrouped together in a nearby building, emotions still running high. The first thing Rika had done was pull Yu into a tight hug, babbling how happy he was to see without a mask. Yu quietly returned the hug as the three girls shared a look, mentally cooing over the sight. Those two were still sappy idiots.

As the sun crawled to the horizon and night began to set, Rikuya arrived with his team. He quickly joined up with them, thanking Yu and the others for saving his Angel. They easily joined the celebration. Aikawa was dead. It was time to unwind and recover. In the morning they would tackle on the rest of the mystery of this realm.

It was somewhat fitting that as soon as the sun had risen, the blue sky cracked and a ball of orange flames dropped, hovering in midair.

"Shit," Yu said.

"Doomed," Mayuko said.

"We're dead," Rika said.

"Grounded for life," Yuri said.

"They're never going to let us out of their sights again," Kuon said.

-.-.-.-

To say Tsuna was worried sick out of his mind was like saying the sun was bright, the sky was blue. A glorious understatement that didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling.

Yu had been missing for exactly five days, three hours and forty seven minutes. Rika disappeared four days. Yuri and Mayuko disappeared three days ago, most likely at the same time. Kuon just two days ago.

All of his kids were missing. There hadn't been any ransom and some of the kidnappings had been downright suicidal. Mayuko was taken from right under Kyoya's nose. Who the fuck did that?

(Likewise, Kyoya was on utter rampage because of this. The bill for damages was going to be horrendous. Normally Tsuna would care, if he wasn't causing some himself! None of his Guardians were handling the kidnapping of the kids well. The Varia wasn't handling it well. _**Reborn**_ wasn't handling it well.)

Someone _**took**_ his kids. There was going to be hell to pay for it. The metaphorical kid gloves were off and Tsuna shoved his usual kindness deep in the closet. No one, no one touched his kids.

Thank the ever loving fuck for Byakuran.

"I found the kids," Byakuran said, strolling into the main office. All of Tsuna's Guardians were running around, tensions at all time high boiling point.

The entire room froze, turning to look at Byakuran; bloodlust narrowing into a sharpen edge.

"Where?" Tsuna hissed.

"I've never seen it before," Byakuran said, looking oddly serious. "It's a parallel dimension but not. A pocket dimension I think. It's a pretty vicious place from the looks of it. If they were normal kids, they would have already died."

" _ **What**_." Reborn said, voice dark.

"I don't have a counterpart in this pocket dimension," Byakuran explained. "So from what I can gleam, there are people wearing Masks who target those who aren't doing anything. They hold nothing bad. Either the person not wearing a mask commits suicide or the Mask kills them. There's a strange power located in the tallest tower but other then that I don't know anything more."

Tsuna grit his teeth. "Tell me Byakuran that you can open a portal there."

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't," Byakuran answered.

"Open it," Tsuna said. He wanted his kids back now, especially since they were in a dangerous place.

"Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Kids first, destruction second," Tsuna commanded. "And I get first hit."

Byakuran opened the portal and Tsuna lit his Flames.

-.-.-.-

"What are you five talking about?" Rikuya asked.

"And what do you know about that giant ball of fire in the sky?" Hayami asked.

"That," Mayuko said solemnly. "It Yu's Tousan."

"A ball of fire?" Uzuki asked.

"It could be worse," Rika said. "Uncle Reborn could be here."

A wave of killer intent slammed into all of them causing everyone but Yu, Rika, Yuri, Mayuko and Kuon to stagger.

"Had to say that, Rika," Yuri said. "Of course Uncle Reborn was going to come."

"Papa is pissed," Yu remarked.

"We should reassure them that we're okay," Kuon said.

"Is anyone else really confused?" Rikuya asked. He jumped back as Yu caught on fire as well. "Whoa!"

-.-.-.-

Skyscrapers.

That was the first thing Tsuna saw. He hovered in midair, extending his Flames outwards in a protective cocoon. In the distance, the large tower loomed. Tsuna scowled, his anger snarling like a vicious animal. He didn't care who or why, but no one took his kids.

Reborn's presence joined him. Tsuna cast a look backwards, unsurprised that Reborn could keep himself airborne with his own Flames.

His reaction was equally unsurprising as a deadly burst of killer intent erupted from Reborn now that the others were gone from view. "This is where they're keeping the kids?" Reborn said, eyes shadowed by the brim of his hat.

Tsuna smiled a bloodthirsty grin. "We will have to pay them a visit later."

The bright beacon of Yu's Flames finally caught his attention. Tsuna grabbed Reborn and took off, racing towards it.

-.-.-.-

Mayuko crossed her arms. "Is anyone else concerned that Uncle Tsuna is just as angry, if not angrier than Uncle Reborn?"

Everyone froze, turning their attention to Yu. Yu stared back at them, Flames dying away and eyes wide. "I don't think I have ever seen Tousan this angry before," Yu said.

Yu's Tousan was arguably one of the most gentle men Yu had ever known. Sure, Tsuna lost his temper, especially at the crazy antics that his Guardians cause. Yu wasn't exactly the most behaved child and Tsuna had scolded him and gotten cross with him growing up.

But this was something else. Even from the distance they were at, if Papa's killer intent was overwhelming it had nothing on Tousan's where there was an undercurrent of a _**promise**_. This was death, destruction and vengeance.

This was _Vongola Decimo._

This was what it meant to be a _**Sky**_.

He had so much more to learn.

-.-.-.-

Tsuna and Reborn dropped onto the roof, relief immediately fill them.

"Yu-chan, kids!" Tsuna called out, rushing over to them. He quickly patted them down, seeking out injuries. They had been in here for days. Who knew what had hurt them.

He frowned, noting that Rika looked like he hadn't eaten in two days. There was an uncertainty clinging to Yu and weariness in the three girls. There were also other children as well, all looking worse for wear.

Tsuna shared a look with Reborn. What exactly was the purpose of this world?

"We're fine," Yu said.

Tsuna frowned harder.

The click of Reborn's gun, drew his attention. A girl in a lolita dress had come into view and she was wearing a Mask. Tsuna immediately summoned his flames, remember what Byakuran had told him about Masks. Careless for him to let one get so close.

"No!" Yuri immediately placed herself in the line of fire. "Ain isn't a threat."

Reborn scowled but didn't drop his gun. "Start explaining, Yuri."

The kids shared a look and launched into tale. They quickly told them what they knew about this realm, what information they had discovered, about how this was a realm to choose a God and why certain Masks were not a threat.

Tsuna listened patiently, mentally ticking off how many times each of his kids nearly died in this world. He briefly mourned that they all had to kill in this world, hoping to have put it off for another couple years. They were all still young. Older than when Tsuna took his first life, but young nevertheless.

"Wait," Tsuna interrupted, blood going cold. "Did you just say that until yesterday Yu was wearing a Mask?"

"I'm fine, Tousan," Yu quickly reassured.

No. No he _wasn't_. Yu had always been a confident child. The uncertainty was new and worrisome. Tsuna originally wrote it off as the confusion of being dropped into a brand new world with everything trying to kill you. (Because he had been there, done that and even now, looking back at that little trip to the future still terrified him.) But Masks, the Masks rob you of your control, forcing you to kill others. What else did it take? What else were the kids not saying?

"Okay, that's it," Tsuna said. "We are not staying any longer."

"The God Codes," Hayami said.

"No," Tsuna said. "We're leaving now. We're not playing this game anymore."

That was went four Guardian Masks appeared.

"Yu, those aren't friends, correct?" Reborn asked.

"No," Yu said as everyone else scrambled for their weapons.

Tsuna immediately vanished, reappearing behind the first mask. "Burning Axle!" He swivel, firing off a smaller version of his X-Burner at the second.

Reborn vaporized the remaining two with two well placed shots.

"So fast," Tanabe said in awe.

Tsuna scowled, touching his headphones. "Byakuran we got the kids. Open the portal at my coordinates."

The portal opened. Byakuran stuck his head through, waving at the kids. "Wao, you five get into worse trouble than Tsunayoshi."

"Is it really alright to just leave like this?" Rika asked. "I mean what happens to people like Ain?"

"We'll find out," Reborn said darkly.

"I don't want anyone to remain here longer," Tsuna agreed. "Through the portal, now."

The kids shuffled, stopping to help the allies they had gained through portal. Yu was the last one stopping to look at his parents. "What are you two going to do?" Yu asked.

Tsuna flicked his wrist, his bright red Vongola Gear materializing. Reborn let Leon transformer in a sniper rifle. They both faced the direction of tall tower.

"It's very simple." Reborn said. Bright yellow Flames gathered at the tip of rifle barrel.

"Kidnapping you and the kids is unforgivable," Tsuna finished, palms pointed out.

"CHAOS SHOT!"

"XX-BURNER!"

This world could burn to the ground.

* * *

Burn, baby, burn! This is why we don't upset Tsuna (or Reborn.)

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
